


【礼尊】冥界之旅

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: 感谢王样和社长的友情出演





	【礼尊】冥界之旅

一望无际的沙漠，肉眼可见的炽热的温度，天上悬挂着的明亮的火球在炙烤着这片大地。  
热得宗像礼司不禁扯开了领口，他看了看四周判断此刻身在何处，不行，地平线的尽头似乎也是沙漠，低头看了看双手，手上不知是什么黑色的东西正在一点点从身体里冒出来。  
“周防，这是哪？”  
周防尊脱掉了那件毛领外套：“你问我？”  
“……”宗像轻微叹息，果然对方和他一样不清楚状况。“话说我们刚才，本来应该在干什么？”  
“……”周防想了想。“我杀了无色那家伙，然后剑要掉了。”  
“啊，对，我想起来了。”宗像推了推眼镜。“然后我记得我举起剑刺中了你的心脏。”  
“……啊。”  
“那么这是怎么回事？这是哪？剑到底掉了没掉？”  
“要确认一下吗？”周防撩起T恤下摆。  
“等等，你能不能有点羞耻心。”  
“为什么？”  
“……直说了吧，我可不想看你那一身的野蛮肌肉，野蛮人。”  
“……”周防似乎在努力理解宗像的话。“你想表达什么？”  
“没什么，只是能不能换种方式确认，我也不想看见你胸口有个洞什么的，会让我感觉不舒服。”宗像说着觉得越来越热了，汗顺着脸颊滴落转瞬蒸发。  
“……”周防陷入了沉默。  
“怎么了？达摩克里斯之剑出不来吗？莫非成功阻止剑掉落了？”  
“不是……宗像，你看那边。”  
顺着周防指的方向看过去，一个人徒步走在沙漠中，身后留下一串深深浅浅的脚印，那个人的身上也一直在冒出黑色的东西。  
是人！宗像有些意外，原本还以为这鬼地方只有他们两个，现在不用和这个野蛮人单独相处真是好极了。他尝试使用能力，可以用，宗像做出一些仿佛踏板一样的东西铺出一条路追了过去。  
“请问，这里是什么地方？”  
对方穿着白色的无袖长外套，下摆几乎垂到脚踝，左手上不知装备着什么高科技的东西，那人一双锐利的碧蓝色眼睛看了过来。  
“你们是谁？难道是亚图姆派来接我的吗？”  
“嗯？”宗像礼司更加困惑了。“不，等等，我们是不知道怎么出现在这里的。”  
对方似乎同样有些困惑：“这里是冥界，你们是死了吧。”  
突然爆炸的信息量。  
宗像的大脑开始飞速旋转，冥界？死了？怎么回事？难道没能阻止剑掉落结果两个人都死了吗？可是如果真是那样的话当时可是有四把达摩克里斯之剑高悬着啊！连锁反应不知道会造成多么大的损失，为何这里却只有自己和周防？  
“不对，你们是活人吧。”对方指着宗像身上冒出的黑色物质。“生者在冥界会被侵蚀，这是你们还活着的证明。”  
“那这么说来，你也是生者了。”周防看着和他们一样在冒着黑色物质的人。  
“哼。”对方没有否认。  
宗像突然察觉到了什么，他看了看青眼的男人再看看周防。  
“周防，你没发现吗？”  
“什么？”  
“声音，”宗像指了指喉咙的位置。“你们的声音有点像。”  
“啊，是吗？”周防完全没注意这个。“倒是你也是生者，为什么会在冥界？”  
“是我自己来的。”青眼的男人转身继续朝着刚才的方向走。“我要去找我的宿敌决斗。”  
两个人互相看了一眼，最后还是决定跟了上去，说不定能找到回去的方法。  
不知走了多久，好在宗像使用圣域减轻了侵蚀的力度也缓解了炎热，不然他们三个可能会暴尸沙漠。  
眼前出现了宏伟的金字塔，守卫的人看到青眼男人的脸之前放他们过去了，甚至还对他们行礼。  
宗像越发觉得不可思议了起来，这里到底是怎么回事？  
金碧辉煌的大殿上，青眼的男人高傲地一甩手挑衅坐在王座上的少年王：“亚图姆，和我决斗！”  
“海马，你最近是不是来得有点频繁？”少年王翻着《少年Jump》眼睛都没有抬一下。“话说下一期什么时候出啊，我还等着你送过来呢。”  
“游戏！我是来找你决斗的！不是你的邮差！”叫海马的人有点生气。  
少年王放下书：“我知道我知道，嗯？那两个人是谁？”  
“不认识。”  
宗像开口：“其实我们也不清楚我们是怎么来到这里的。”  
“嗯……生者吗？还真是少见啊，毕竟这里只有海马这样的人还没死就频繁来往呢。”  
“我可是为了跟你决斗，决斗之仪之后你就来到了冥界我自然就追过来了！你是我的一生之敌！”  
“海马！”少年王突然情绪激动了起来。  
“游戏！”  
“海马！”  
“游戏！”  
“……那个……我们还能回去吗？”宗像打断两人这种愈演愈烈旁人无法插足的神级交流。  
“嗯……回去是当然能回去了。”少年王略微沉思。“只是有点难得，现在凑齐了四个人，我们不如来打麻将？”  
“请容我拒绝。”  
“我是来打牌的！”海马强烈反对。  
“我知道，你不用强调那么多遍海马，同样是决斗脑的我也只是因为看杂志而感到稀奇，身为游戏王自然是要什么游戏都能应付自如。”少年王回答。  
宗像莫名又感觉热了起来，他看了眼旁边的周防，周防似乎快要睡着了，难怪刚才一直不出声。  
“周防，你好歹也对目前的情况担心一下啊。”  
“嗯？”周防似乎刚回神。“可以回去了？”  
“还不可以。”行吧，这人根本就是在睡觉什么都没听。  
“Duel！！”  
咦？为什么擅自先开始决斗了你们两个！  
少年王和海马各自召唤出自己的王牌怪兽对决，决策的相互较量，最后在夸张VR模拟爆炸声中少年王赢得了胜利。  
“这次又是我赢了，海马。”  
“……”海马不甘心地从齿缝中挤出话。“下次！下次我绝对会赢你！”  
宗像禁不住感慨：“这种决斗方式似乎文明多了。”  
“莫非你有兴趣吗？可以一起打牌哦！”  
“不了不了。”  
“打牌很开心的！”  
“请容我郑重拒绝！”  
宗像礼司有些累了，他想现在就离开这个地方。  
“这张卡好强啊。”周防指着海马手里的青眼白龙，海马立刻骄傲了起来：“那是自然！这可是我的骄傲！我的灵魂！我最强最美丽的青眼白龙啊！”  
“周防——？！莫非你要学打牌吗？！”宗像的眼镜都吓歪了。  
“不啊，为什么要学？”  
“难得见你对什么东西感兴趣，还以为你想学……”  
“我只是觉得这条龙挺好看的。”  
海马激动地握住周防的手：“没错！青眼是最美丽的龙！”  
“哦……哦。”周防被他热烈的反应吓到了。  
少年王感觉有些稀奇：“没想到你们竟然会有共同语言啊，还以为海马这种高傲又喜欢自说自话的人是没什么朋友的呢。”  
“自说自话这一点我深有体会，还不听别人说话。”宗像推推眼镜开始吐槽。  
“对对对，不听人说话，固执地要死。”  
“简直不能更懂！”  
“哼。”海马不悦。  
“不过即使这样，海马也是我的宿敌，我的朋友。”少年王神情正经了起来。  
“关系还真复杂啊。”  
“难道你们不是吗？”  
宗像想了想：“宿敌也许不至于，只是互相看不顺眼而已，朋友的话，算是吧。”  
周防有些意外：“我们是朋友吗？”  
宗像更意外：“我没说过我把你当朋友吗？”  
“……可能……说过吧……”  
“我跟你说的那些话你到底听进去了几句啊！”  
“……你说的那么多，不可能全都记住吧。”  
少年王看了看两个人：“这不是关系很好嘛。”  
宗像否认：“不不不，我跟他完全合不来。”  
“啊，无所谓了，合不来的部分决斗就好了，决斗就可以解决了。”  
“可是我们并不打牌……”  
“又不是只有打牌一种方式，海马，把他们送回去吧。”  
“我又不是邮差！”  
“好了好了，我知道了，下次再跟你决斗，不过那边的两位，你们还早着到这边来呢，所以快点回去吧。”  
  
宗像礼司感受到一阵强光下意识闭上眼睛，听到周围有人呼唤自己再次睁眼看到淡岛和Scepter4的部下满脸担忧。回来了啊，宗像立刻起身：“周防呢？剑呢？”  
“室长，赤之王在那边，剑没有掉下来！”淡岛担心地都快哭了。  
宗像礼司看了赤之王的成员簇拥下的同样和他一样刚从冥界回来的周防尊一眼。  
“你还活着啊。”  
“啊。”  
稍微松了口气，宗像礼司终于露出了一个轻松的微笑。

fin.


End file.
